


It's okay to hug

by sarcasmismyweapon



Series: 2018 ninja games reward fics [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 2018 ninja games, 2018ninjagames, Adorable, Affection, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Chunin, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Jounin, Kakashi makes everything better, M/M, New Relationship, Touch-Starved, reward fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: Iruka's only been dating Kakashi for a little while, their relationship is still rather new, the Chunin is still having problems wrapping his brain around the fact that Kakashi was interested in someone like him. He was just a Chunin, a school teacher and yet Kakashi, Kakashi was so much more. It was hard to know how to find his place in the relationship when he was afraid to even touch the man.





	It's okay to hug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaileyMadison1809](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaileyMadison1809/gifts).



> Here is the last of the reward fics. Yay, they're all done! I had a great time writing these as it was nice to have something to spark my muse. Now I can start working on something else...Ya know besides the other twenty fics I have in the works that aren't finished XD. 
> 
> This fic belongs to Dailymadison1809, I hope you enjoy your reward fic. It was a lot of fun to write an awkward Iruka.
> 
> Story prompt  
> Main pairing: Kakashi/Iruka  
> Secondary pairing: Asuma/Kurenai (I added Raidou and Genma anyways XD)  
> prompt: Kakashi and Iruka are in a new relationship and the Chunin feels awkward seeking affection from someone as powerful and revered as his boyfriend. Awkwardness ensues.   
> fic length: 5k (it kinda grew...6k)

Iruka still had moments when he woke up and forgot, where it didn’t seem real. Unluckily for him, today was one of those days. Twisting to lay on his side he stared at the sleeping figure next to him, it was odd for him to wake before Kakashi when the man stayed over, though not unheard of. There was a pang inside Iruka’s chest at the notion that the man had fulfilled his hastily made promise to him the day before, Kakashi had been planning to come after his shift to see Iruka, but was waylaid by the impromptu meeting of the council. Iruka hadn’t thought much of it, far too used to the man’s duties intruding upon their relationship to be upset. Still, Iruka was surprised to wake and find the man had crawled into bed with him just because that was what they had planned.

Iruka wasn’t about to disturb him, Kakashi deserved to catch up on some sleep after having worked so late and while doing something that he found tedious. A small smile came to his face as Iruka realized what he would most likely hear from the Jounin once he was awake, complaints about old men talking too much. Slowly, Iruka leveraged himself up out of bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping man as he knew Kakashi could come awake in a moments notice. Iruka banked on Kakashi knowing subconsciously that he was at Iruka’s apartment and that the only person who could possibly be around him was Iruka, that and he didn’t expect Kakashi to think that anyone else would be in his bed even if he was at his own apartment. Smirking, the Chunin made his way down the small hallway to the bathroom. He quickly showered and took care of the rest of his morning routine before heading to the kitchen, he needed to get ready for school. As much as he was disappointed to not be able to spend some time with Kakashi before leaving he knew he didn’t have it in him to wake the man. He still felt out of sorts just sleeping next to him, let alone doing something as embarrassing as kissing him goodbye. It seemed too forward, although he recognized that Kakashi didn’t have such qualms, perhaps it was just him. Sighing, Iruka made his way to the front door, one glance over his shoulder Iruka sent a silent ‘goodbye’ before heading off to school.    
  
********   
  
Kakashi smirked when he heard the front door open, he knew that it would only be a minute or so before the Chunin walked into the room and sure enough not a minute later he appeared. He also appeared surprised to see him, Kakashi smiled.    
“Hello.”    
Iruka blinked a few times before lamely replying. “Hello.”   
Chuckling Kakashi filled in the blanks for the Chunin who was obviously unable to ask the question he most likely had. “I got off early.”   
Iruka nodded. “You didn’t do that by getting into trouble did you?”   
Kakashi waved a hand at him. “You say trouble I say reallocating a rookie.”   
Iruka shook his head as he moved further into the room to sit beside the man. Blushing when Kakashi pulled him close to his side. “That’s mean.” He muttered to help hide his nervousness.   
Kakashi gave a bark of laughter. “They have to learn sometime.”   
Iruka hummed before commenting. “You got sent home because they got fed up with you.” He surmised for the man. “Not because you did an excellent job.”   
“I did an excellent job of reallocating a rookie, Ibiki said so when he couldn’t find him.”   
Sighing Iruka shook his head. “Sometimes I’m not sure if I should take what you say at face value or not.”   
“Do you want to ask Ibiki?”   
Iruka hastily shook his head. “God no.”   
Chuckling Kakashi leaned over and gave the man a chaste kiss on the cheek. “Mah, where’s your sense of adventure.”   
Iruka flushed at the kiss before muttering. “I left it at school with the armed pre-genin.”   
Kakashi hummed. “Touche.”   
Smirking up at the Jounin Iruka asked. “So are you going to be allowed back tomorrow or are you suspended...Again.”   
Kakashi gave him a dower look. “I’ve never been suspended...I’ve been asked to leave.”   
Rolling his eyes Iruka replied. “That’s the same thing.”   
“Only when it happens three days in a row or more and I’ve only been told that two days in a row so it doesn’t count.”   
Iruka was about to argue that point when he was interrupted by his own startled cry, Kakashi throwing him across his lap to peer down at him with a smile. “So how was your day?”   
Sighing and forcing his body to relax after the sudden movement Iruka huffed. “Fine.”   
Kakashi raised a brow. “Just fine?”   
“I gave two detentions and had to clean up wax.” Iruka replied stoically.   
“Ah.” Kakashi replied coolly. “I see, if I may what was the wax for?”   
Iruka snorted. “Hell if I know, all I know is that it made one hell of a mess.”   
Kakashi snickered. “I bet. Why not have the little reprobates clean it up.”   
Iruka gave him an irritated look, Kakashi knew what was coming and wasn’t the least bit disappointed when Iruka chastized him. “They aren’t reprobates and I couldn’t do that, no matter how much I wanted to.”   
“Let me guess they have something against hard labor and kids?”   
Iruka rolled his eyes. “Something like that.” He pulled his head back as far as it could go in the man’s lap when Kakashi bent over with a smile. “What?” Iruka asked cautiously.   
“I think we could put wax to a better use.”   
Iruka couldn’t help but let out a laugh, the thought of using wax in the bedroom was just too comical for him to be nervous about it. “I don’t think that would end well for either of us.”   
Kakashi leaned back with a shrug. “You might be right there.”   
“I am.” Iruka assured the man. “Unless you like scalding yourself.”   
“Not particularly.”   
“Then wax is a no.” Iruka smiled up at the Jounin who was obviously thinking long and hard about the pros and cons of using the substance.   
“I suppose so.” Kakashi shrugged. “Doesn’t mean we can’t be inventive in our own right.”   
“Meaning?”   
Kakashi leered down at the Chunin. “Well, I’ve heard that chocolate syrup is fun.”   
“Not for the sheets it’s not.”   
Kakashi laughed. “The sheets can be washed.”   
“And I refuse to go to school with chocolate syrup on myself.”   
“We’d shower afterwards.” Kakashi replied evenly.   
“Still wouldn’t be pleasant.”   
Sighing Kakashi asked. “Then what will you allow?”   
Iruka flushed a bit at the sudden question, he hadn’t anticipated coming home to this conversation. “I’ve done blindfolds before...And...” Iruka blushed.   
Kakashi smirked. “And?”   
Iruka shook his head. “Nevermind.”   
Smirking Kakashi leaned over once more. “Oh no, I want to hear this.”   
Iruka swallowed. “Y-You really don’t.”   
“Try me.”   
Iruka felt his cheeks heat up, his breathing hitched as he held himself completely still as if that would protect him, in hindsight that was pretty stupid it wasn’t like Kakashi was a bear. Though he had some similarities to a predator when he wanted to.   
“Iruka...I’m waiting.” The Jounin teased.   
“W-What about you?” Iruka stammered a bit. “I don’t see you fessing up to anything.”   
“Hmm...Fair.” Kakashi leaned back even as his hand sought out the man’s hair, removing the hair tye and freeing the man’s brown locks, he smirked at the relieved look on Iruka’s face. “Well, I’ve used blindfolds before, though not on myself. “He smiled as if it wasn’t obvious that he was the more dominant partner in his previous relationships. “Besides that, your usual escapades I suppose. I’ve gagged people, tied up a few of them though you have to be of a certain comfort level with us being shinobi to pull that one off, then, of course, there’s the whole package of sensory deprivation.” He shrugged as if nothing he had just said was important.    
Iruka didn’t comment on the fact that he was more relieved for the man to be moving the discussion towards himself rather than Iruka, he knew the man most likely assumed his sudden lax body was because of him taking his hair down. Iruka wasn’t about to correct him.   
“That’s a lot.”   
Kakashi chuckled. “Well, I suppose I’m just adventurous.”   
Iruka snorted. “Is that what you call it?”   
“What would you call it?” Kakashi was intrigued to know what the Chunin thought of his previous encounters in the bedroom, they’d never really talked about their previous relationships or what they entailed.    
Iruka blushed once more to his own chagrin, struggling to find his voice Iruka muttered quietly. “Someone with too much time on their hands.”   
Kakashi laughed. “You say that about everything I do.” He couldn’t help but point out.   
“And it’s true.”   
A small hum left the Jounin as if he was considering the man’s words, with a shrug Kakashi asked. “So chocolate syrup?”   
Sighing Iruka muttered. “No.”   
  
********   
  
Iruka liked Kakashi’s friends, he’d known of them, of course, having worked in the missions office for so long. However, it was different talking to them when they weren’t turning in a report while covered in dirt, sand, slime, or any other combination of the elements shinobi faced while outside the village. The only real problem with being out in public with Kakashi was that he wasn’t exactly sure how to act, he didn’t want to make a poor impression onto the man's friends just as he didn’t wish to embarrass himself. It left Iruka feeling anxious, fidgeting from time to time with the edge of his flak jacket. No one seemed to be the wiser at his lack of comfort which was a relief to him, Iruka didn’t want to have that pointed out, least of all to Kakashi. It wasn’t as if he wanted to leave, he was enjoying himself he just wasn’t sure what to do with himself. It was confusing. Iruka tensed minutely when Kakashi wrapped his arm over his shoulder, pulling him in tightly to whisper into his ear.   
“Watch this.” He pointed with his free hand towards where Genma was walking up to the bar, ordering another round of drinks only to smile and start chatting up the Jounin sitting at the bar. Iruka frowned, tilting his head towards Kakashi’s making their cheeks touch. Flushing at the sudden contact of their skin Iruka made a small noise when Kakashi nudged him with his chin to get him to pay attention. Orientating himself back towards Genma, Iruka’s eyes widened when he saw Raidou storming over.   
“What’s going on?” Iruka whispered.   
“Genma’s riling up Raidou.”   
“Why?”   
Kakashi shrugged, jostling Iruka in the process. “Because he can.”   
Iruka frowned. “Okay...”   
“He claims it makes going home with him exciting.”   
Iruka glanced towards Asuma and snorted at that. “Sounds like he’s in for a night then.” Iruka shook his head as he watched Raidou pull the other Jounin backwards by the back of his flak jacket, away from the other man while simultaneously saying something that sent the other ninja packing. Kakashi was snickering in his ear, his breath ghosting the heated flesh making Iruka squirm a bit.   
“Seem like fun?”   
Iruka shook his head, not able to find his voice at first. “Seems like a waste of time, you’d know why I was doing it and I’m not the type to do such a thing.” Iruka couldn’t bring himself to state how he wouldn’t have it in him to do something like that simply because Kakashi would know, it was more that he couldn’t fathom doing something like that in the first place. 

Kakashi nodded. “I don’t know, makes it kinda fun.”   
Rolling his eyes at first, Iruka replied casually. “Do you want me to chase after you?” It was a thought that he’d had before, he said it with humor but it wasn’t so far off on how he really felt. Kakashi was someone that Iruka was surprised to find had any interest in him after all the man was well above his station not to mention their difference in power and abilities. Iruka was cautious in their relationship, not that he thought Kakashi would cheat on him, he knew the man wasn’t the type. That didn’t mean that Kakashi wouldn’t move on though. Iruka was jostled from those thoughts by the man snickering.   
“I think we’d both just end up laughing and giving ourselves away, how could I possibly take the whole thing seriously while trying to flirt with someone I wasn’t interested in too begin with?”   
Iruka hummed. “I think that was my point.” Iruka didn’t notice as Kurenai glanced their way, listening in on their conversation   
Kakashi nodded before letting out a bark of laughter as Raidou dragged Genma back towards them, Iruka was relieved that their present conversation had been interrupted by the pair. Asuma had his arm wrapped around Kurenai as the pair shook their heads at Genma’s little trick, it wasn’t the first time they’d watched from the sidelines as the man did something to rile up Raidou just for the hell of it. Genma was smiling despite having done something infuriating to his own boyfriend, Raidou was sending dark looks at the man.   
“Wipe that smirk off your face or your sleeping outside.”   
Iruka couldn’t help but snort at that, Kurenai glanced his way and smirked causing the Chunin to cough into his hand as if to cover up his noise of derision to the man’s actions. Asuma followed his girlfriends gaze only to smirk around his smoke and nod his head towards Raidou and Genma as if to tell him to pay attention. Following along, Iruka turned to see what else Genma could possibly do to make this more entertaining for everyone. What he witnessed next made the Chunin wonder how often this kind of behavior happened. Genma was trying to be sexy and talk his way out of what he’d just done, from the look of him Raidou wasn’t convinced.   
“But Rai, you know I’d just get cold and then you’d have to warm-”   
“We have blankets.”   
The group laughed at the poor man’s week defense being thwarted so effortlessly by the flat tone of Raidou’s response, Genma was pouting at being so cruelly rejected. Kakashi was laughing at his put out friend, who went onto wrap his arms around Raidou in an attempt to sway him. Iruka did his best not to join in as the others poked fun at the man's lame attempts to win Raidou over, sometimes Genma forgot who he was dealing with. The other Jounin pouted for a minute before shrugging as if the entire thing didn’t matter, dropping his arms from around Raidou before taking up his drink.   
“You like it and you know it, scared that guy senseless.” He took a long sip of his beer while coyly waiting for his boyfriend to respond.

Kurenai had the decency to mutter. “Yes because him dragging you across the bar shows how much he’s a fan of it.”

Genma shot her a look, but Asuma cut him off before he had a chance to open up his mouth, surprisingly it wasn’t to Genma. Asuma looked plainly towards Raidou. “I thought you said he’d behave himself tonight?” The lazy droll of the man’s voice was only interceeded by him taking a leisurely drag of his cigarette.    
Raidou rolled his eyes even as he yanked Genma into his side while chastising the man.  “I promised not to let you terrorize the villagers and I turn my back for five minutes only to find you doing just that.” He gave the man a flat look as if he was now blaming him for more than just the bar scene, more likely because Asuma had called him out.   
Genma smiled up at him. “I’m just special that way.”   
“That’s one way of putting it.” Kurenai griped.    
Kakashi chuckled at the woman’s comment, Kurenai steadfastly ignoring the glare she was getting from Genma. The other Jounin stuck out his tongue in a childish manner. “Aren’t you going to defend me?” He peered up at Raidou.

Asuma couldn’t help but snort when it took Raidou more than a few minutes to reply as if he was thinking long and hard about whether or not he truly wanted to intervene on his boyfriend's behalf.

“No.” He finally informed them. 

Genma looked scandalized prompting the group to laugh.

“Ah, A lovers spat, the bars free entertainment.” The man in question glared at Kakashi, not amused by his teasing.    
Genma pointed towards him and Iruka. “What’s up with you two? Haven’t even made out in a corne, what will people think?.”

Kurenai couldn’t help but groan at their teammate's comment, replying in an exasperated tone on the other couples behalf. “Not everyone feels the need to do that.”

“You’ve done it.” Genma pointed out shrewdly.

The woman glared back at him before going silent as Asuma wrapped his arm around her while simultaneously rebuking Genma. “She has, with me.” He pointed out coolly. “The real issue wasn’t you making out, but with who...Raidou isn’t the type to share.”

As if he knew what was going to happen. Raidou sighed. “Please don’t try to help.”

“I like sharing.”

“I’m not getting into that argument again.” Raidou said in a telltale tone that had Genma shrugging his shoulders.  Genma turned his sights once more onto Kakashi and Iruka “Don’t you want to get up to no good?”

Iruka blushed and shook his head, silently grateful when Kakashi interjected himself into the awkward conversation. Kakashi snorted. “Not all of us feel the need to be exhibitionists, besides we’re comfortable as we are if I wanted to do something scandalous it wouldn’t be in the corner.” He squeezed Iruka tighter into himself causing Iruka to tense a moment before sighing. The Chunin turned his head minutely to look at him. “I don’t think you’re proving your point.”   
“He’s not.” Asuma muttered.

“He’s really not.” Kurenai agreed with a pained look on her face, she gave Iruka a sympathizing glance. “That’s part of the problem.” She admitted to the Chunin as if that would help. It didn’t help, nor did it stop Genma.

“You can’t blame him, Kakashi has quite the reputation and a knack for faking things, there would be no way to tell if he was ‘really’ doing anything. For all, we’d know he’d be reading his porn instead of ravishing Iruka.”

Said Chunin’s cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as he was talked about in such a manner, Kakashi glared back at his teammate ignorant to the fact that Iruka was blushing as he was far too preoccupied in shooting back. “He’s liable to get more action than you will tonight.”

Genma pouted at first only to whine when Raidou replied. “Definitely.

Kurenai laughed at her teammate's glare which was directed solely to his boyfriend who was trying to get him to change his mind. Asuma shook his head as he took the cigarette out of his mouth, blowing a small stream of smoke from between his lips before speaking. “At this rate, you will be sleeping outside.”

Genma flipped him off before beseeching his boyfriend. “Rai, don’t be like that. Unlike Kakashi, I can make it worth your while.”

Kakashi blanched. “I’m not fucking Raidou.”

“You couldn’t if you tried.” Genma shot back with a grin. “You’re not his type.”

Raidou groaned, running a hand through his hair as his other teammates laughed at his expense. He shot a glare towards Asuma. “This is your fault.”

“How so?”

“You told him to behave in the first place, I was resigned to that not happening and you set the bar too damn high.”

Asuma chuckled as he put his cigarette once more between his lips. “My bad.”

Kurenai smirked as she leaned into her boyfriend's side. “We’ll lower the bar next time.”

Raidou rolled his eyes, glancing just as Kakashi shouted out from whatever it was his boyfriend had just said.   
“I do not!” The Jounin released Iruka in order to go after his friend, Genma laughed as he darted away from the man’s fist. Sighing Iruka shook his head as the two men began to bicker over what was and wasn’t acceptable bar behavior.    
Iruka jumped when Kurenai suddenly spoke from beside him. “They’re like children.”   
Snorting Iruka replied. “Worse, I teach children and I can tell you those two aren’t children.”   
The kunoichi laughed. “Good point.” She stared at the Chunin a moment before commenting idly. “You don’t like bars much do you?”   
Iruka glanced towards the woman while the others were preoccupied with Genma and Kakashi’s bickering. “What do you mean?”   
She hummed. “You’ve been tense.”   
The Chunin sighed. “Not my normal atmosphere, but it’s not like I dislike it either.”   
Kurenai gave a small nod. “You realize that Kakashi wouldn’t have dragged you here if he knew you were uncomfortable.”   
Iruka flushed, inwardly ashamed that it was that obvious. “I said I’m fine.”   
“And I wasn’t arguing that.” She pointed out smoothly. “Just that Kakashi isn’t the type to force people to do things they don’t like.”   
Iruka gave a small nod, unsure how else to respond to that. Kurenai gave him one last appraising look before glancing towards both of their boyfriends, one still bickering with Genma and the other helping Raidou to restrain Kakashi from throttling Genma. Kakashi was presently informing Genma that he hadn’t even chosen a good target for his little game, that the man at the bar hadn’t even been interesting. It seemed that was the end of Raidou’s patience because the Jounin rolled his eyes and muttered. “I think I need another beer if I have to listen to those two anymore.”

Kurenai and Iruka shared a knowing look as the man stalked off without another word, leaving it up to Asuma to keep the peace if there was any to be had.

“Want to join us?” Kurenai jerked her head towards the bar, making it clear that she was abandoning her significant other as well.   
The Chunin shook his head. “I’m good.” He held up his half-empty bottle as proof. Kurenai gave him a nod before moving off to the bar, sighing in relief to no longer being scrutinized Iruka smiled as he watched Kakashi rattle Genma’s nerves. The two were definitely making quite the spectacle of themselves.    
  
*******   
  
Iruka had to admit that today had sucked, he was tired and cranky. His students had raised hell all day long no matter what he had done and Iruka was about to crack at the seams. Still, the Chunin did his best to put on a brave face as he climbed the stairs to his apartment, he didn’t want to appear so weak in front of Kakashi if the man was over. Kakashi had a penchant for raiding his place once his shift was over and it wouldn’t surprise Iruka to find him lounging on his couch, it was just poor timing this time. With a heavy sigh, Iruka unlocked his front door, entering only to kick the door closed behind him with little care to whatever scuff mark he might have made on it. He’d fix it later, he was just too damn tired to care at the moment. Shuffling himself out of his sandals, Iruka headed towards the living room where he planned to faceplant into the couch. It was his go-to solution for a shitty day and today had been a shitty day, Iruka paused when he saw Kakashi lounging in one of his chairs but ignored the man in favor of doing what he had planned to do since arriving home. He face planted onto his own couch with a long sigh, he heard Kakashi laugh no doubt at his antics, but didn’t do anything to explain. The man’s laughter died off soon enough and Iruka was left in blissful silence, that is until Kakashi caught on that there was more going on then, just a tired Chunin.   
“Iruka?” Iruka groaned in reply. “Are you okay?” Another groan. Sighing Kakashi got up from the chair and proceeded to walk around the coffee table, sitting on the surface as he stared back at his boyfriend. Iruka appeared to just be tired, but with how the man was reacting Kakashi couldn’t help but wonder if there was something going on.    
“Are you sure your okay?” Another groan. Shaking his head the Jounin reached out and twisted Iruka onto his side. “Words would be good, I’m beginning to think your students broke you.”   
“They did.” Iruka muttered tiredly in reply.   
Chuckling Kakakshi sassed. “He lives.”   
“Barely.”   
Tilting his head Kakashi asked. “So what happened?” Iruka twisted in the man’s hold flopping once more face first into his couch. Kakashi frowned at the man’s behavior with nothing else to go on, Kakashi made a split second decision. Rising from the coffee table he leaned over and effortlessly scooped up a very startled Chunin.   
“Wha-Kakashi!”   
Chuckling as he carried the man towards the bedroom, the Jounin replied. “I’m not going to let you smother yourself in the couch.”   
Iruka glared up at the man. “I wasn’t smothering myself.”   
“Looked like it to me.”   
“Get your eyes checked.”   
Kakashi smirked down at the Chunin. “Really?”   
Iruka groaned when he realized how the man had taken that. “I didn’t-Oh just forget it.”   
Laughing Kakashi took pity on the man. “Must have been someday if you’re saying things like that.”   
“Stop torturing me.”   
Snorting Kakashi let the man down onto the bed, climbing onto it after the man. Smiling Kakashi shocked Iruka by laying beside him but rather than laying side by side, the Jounin snatched up the Chunin once again and plastered Iruka to himself. “So, what happened?”   
Iruka flushed when he was so suddenly brought into the man’s side, his warm body had him relaxing only a moment later just as the man’s hand came up to pull his hair tye loose. Iruka huffed as he set his chin on the man’s chest, he wasn’t sure what to do now. He wasn’t sure if he could bring himself to ask for what he needed at the moment, it made Iruka feel...Weak.   
“Iruka?”   
Sighing once more the Chunin buried his head into the man’s chest, mumbling something that even Kakashi couldn’t discern. “Uh huh, try again while not chewing on my shirt.”   
Iruka huffed even as he turned his head to the side. “I wasn’t chewing on it.” He groused.   
“Close enough, what’s up?”   
Sighing Iruka muttered. “It’s just been a long day.”   
“I gathered that much.”   
“Then why are you asking?” Iruka replied with a bit of a bite in his words.   
Kakashi raised a brow at the man’s tone, not taking it to heart Kakashi pulled Iruka tighter into himself as he leaned his head down to kiss the crown of the man’s head. He heard as well as felt Iruka’s body relax a bit more, the breathy sigh that left his boyfriend had Kakashi frowning. Odd. Leaving his thoughts for later, Kakashi focused on Iruka.    
“Why don’t you take a nap, I don’t have to leave for a few hours yet.”   
Iruka was glad that Kakashi couldn’t see his face at the moment, he was flushed a brilliant scarlet. “Are you-”   
“I could use a nap...Guard duty is rather boring.”   
Iruka smiled against the man’s vest. “Alright.”   
Smiling Kakashi made himself comfortable while simultaneously ensuring that Iruka was going to stay clinging to his side. He’d talk to the Chunin about his reaction later after he’d had a chance to think it over a bit more.   
  
*******   
  
Oddly enough it was Asuma who helped him out the most when he’d brought up Iruka’s bad day that night while on guard duty, it was there that Asuma informed him of how Kurenai had spoken with Iruka and how the Chunin had acted at the bar while everyone was distracted. It had brought yet another piece to the puzzle, ultimately the man muttered.   
“He doesn’t appear to be very forthcoming with affection...Unlike Raidou and Genma or Kurenai and myself.”   
“No one’s like Genma.”   
Asuma snorted at his friends comment about their comrade. “True, but that wasn’t my point. He tenses when you're physical with him, he like that at home?”   
Kakashi thought about it a moment. “A little? Not like what you say you saw at the bar.”   
Asuma nodded. “Think you need to talk to him, something is obviously going on in that head of his.”   
“Yeah.” Kakashi sighed.   
“I don’t think it’s anything bad if that helps.” His fellow Jounin smiled.   
“Not much no.” Kakashi smirked. “I’ll just have to drag it out of Iruka.”   
“Might try asking first.” Asuma suggested with a dry tone.   
“Maybe.”   
  
*******   
  
Kakashi waited until just the right moment, namely when he could catch Iruka off guard. That just so happened to be the following night when the man got home from school, without any warning he attacked the man. Iruka tensed before slowly his body relaxed.   
“Hello to you too.” The mirth in the man’s voice had Kakashi grinning, at least he didn’t have to worry about Iruka reacting poorly to his chosen method of catching the man off guard.   
Iruka frowned when Kakashi didn’t release him from the hug. “Kakashi?” The small noise he got in confirmation of the man listening to him had Iruka frowning more. “What’s going on?”   
“Can’t I hug you?”   
Snorting Iruka muttered. “Sure you can, you just normally don’t hold me, hostage, this long.”   
Kakashi frowned at the man’s words. “Do you want me to let go?”   
Iruka smiled a bit, it was nice to be held like this but he didn’t know if he could admit to that much. “I’d prefer not to be stuck standing in the entryway, the couch is more comfortable.” His heart sped up even as he said those words, unsure if that was what Kakashi had wanted or if he was just projecting what he wanted.   
Kakashi pulled away a smile on his face which assured Iruka that he hadn’t done anything bad. “Okay.” Iruka blinked and then yelped as he was pulled over to the couch, laughing as he was pulled down onto the plush surface by the Jounin who promptly ‘attacked’ him again. Sighing as he was held against the man’s warm body Iruka asked. “What brought this on?”   
“Wanted to.” The man shrugged.   
Iruka was quiet a moment. “Oh.”   
It was so soft Kakashi almost didn’t hear it, going for broke the Jounin replied. “You know you can do this too, whenever you want.”   
Iruka tensed a moment. “Oh.”   
Rolling his eyes as the man’s simple reply, Kakashi pulled the man back to stare at the flushed face of his boyfriend. “Truly, I like it when you do that. You don’t have to wait for me to instigate anything.”   
Iruka flushed further, looking away. Chasing after the man, Kakashi reached out and pulled Iruka’s chin back so he had to face him. “Why do you do that?”   
“Do what?” Iruka mumbled.   
“Wait for me?”   
Iruka sighed, he hadn’t wanted to admit to this, hell he hadn’t wanted to talk about this at all. He was content to just have this and now Kakashi was upending it with his questions.   
“Iruka?” Nodding his head to show he was listening, Iruka licked his lips a moment before muttering. “It feels...Weird.”   
“Weird.” Kakashi replied dumbly. Iruka nodded. “Weird how?” He prompted the man.   
At first, Iruka was just going to shrug, but somehow he already knew that Kakashi wouldn’t be contented with such an answer. So, with a level of resigned embarrassment, Iruka muttered. “I-I still-I’ve felt at odds with us.”   
“Us...Our relationship?”   
“Yes.”   
“Why?” Kakashi was confused about how their relationship, in general, could be making Iruka want to not seek out affection from him.   
“Because we’re different.” Iruka replied in a bare whisper.   
“Different in age? I’m only a few-” Iruka shook his head stopping Kakashi from continuing that line of thought. “Alright...If not age then what? The only difference between us is age or-” Kakashi frowned and then sighed when he realized just what might be the problem. “Our rank.” When Iruka tensed a bit in his hold Kakashi nodded. He had his answer.   
“I’m sorry.”   
Kakashi couldn’t help but snort. “For what? It’s not like you did anything, though I’m still a little confused as to how our difference in rank is stopping you from wanting to hug me.” Iruka couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “What’d I say?” Kakashi asked with a smirk, glad to finally hear something positive from the man in his arms.   
“Sounds rather stupid when you say it that way.”   
“Ah...Well, it kinda is considering I don’t care about our ranks, but I suppose you do.”   
Iruka frowned against Kakashi, he didn’t care per se he just didn’t feel...Worthy. Sighing Iruka shrugged.   
“I don’t understand how it doesn’t matter to you.”   
“Should it? I didn’t date you because you’re a Chunin, did you date me becas-”   
“No.” Iruka shook his head.   
“Then it doesn’t matter.” Kakashi was quick to supply.   
Iruka was silent as he thought the man’s words through, was he really overthinking everything? Kakashi said he didn’t mind him seeking out affection from him, for being a different rank than him. Yet, still, a part of him felt like there was something wedged between them that made it near impossible for Iruka to broach that gap. Kakashi stared up at the ceiling, unsure what he should do now that the deep dark secret Iruka had been keeping from his was out in the open.    
“You don’t care?”   
Kakashi blinked. “About our ranks, no.”   
Iruka shook his head. “About...Me wanting-”   
Kakashi chuckled. “I don’t care if you ravish me in public, well my comrades might but technically they’re voyeurs anyways so I don’t think it would matter.”   
Iruka blushed at the thought of that, pulling back to stare up at Kakashi who was smiling down at him. “I’m not going to do that.”   
“Fair enough.” Kakashi nodded. “But either way I’m all for you groping or not groping me in public as you see fit.”   
Iruka blushed once more. “Still feels weird.”   
Kakashi shrugged. “Guess you just need practice.”   
Iruka snorted. “Now, that seems stupid.”   
“Got a better idea?” Iruka was silent, Kakashi gave a nod. “Didn’t think so, just try it out. I’ll say yes or I’ll say no, it’s no different then if you don’t want to be touched or do in most cases.” Kakashi smiled. “Just for the record I like touching you, I thought that was self-evident, but now I kinda feel like a-”   
Iruka let his head fall down against the man’s chest. “Please shut up.”   
Chuckling Kakashi ruffled the man’s hair. “Alright, Alright I’ll stop teasing you.”   
“Thank you.”   
Kakashi leaned down to kiss the crown of the man’s head. “Anytime.”   
  
********   
  
For the next few days Iruka struggled to even bring up the subject of wanting the man’s attention, Kakashi gave him a break though he was sure to pile on his own affection freely to the man. It was nearly two weeks later that Iruka came home and suddenly wrapped his arms around him while he was preparing tea. Kakashi tensed at first which had Iruka tensing, smiling Kakashi muttered. “You startled me.” He announced so the man wouldn’t pull away. “I hope today didn’t involve wax...Or glue.” Iruka snorted into his back. “No.” He mumbled.   
“Oh good, I don’t think we’ll be able to salvage that vest FYI.”   
Iruka chuckled. “I’ll send a bill to the kid’s parents.”    
Kakashi twisted about in his hold, Iruka smiled up at him as he pulled back a bit. “So...You hugged me.”   
Iruka blushed and quickly looked away, smirking Kakashi replied. “Not bad for a first-timer.”   
Iruka turned to glare at him. “Now your being mean.”   
Laughing Kakashi pulled the man against him. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it.” He sighed into the man’s hair. “Though I have to admit that if this is the reaction I get when your students are being little shits I might have to encourage their bad behaivior.” Kakashi grunted when he was jabbed in the side by the man’s arm.   
“Don’t you dare.”   
Smirking Kakashi kissed the top of Iruka’s head. “Well, that’s just incentive for you to keep practicing right?”   
Iruka sighed. “Your being mean again.”   
“Want to snuggle on the couch?” Kakashi offered as an olive branch.   
Iruka was silent a moment. “Yeah, I do.”   



End file.
